Breaking the Barriers
by Lacerta Augurey
Summary: After Draco leaves Malfoy Manor, new relationships and new surprises await the trio in their sixth year at Hogwarts. CH 8 UP! UPDATING MORE OFTEN NOW!
1. The Beginning

Alright everybody, this is a co-written fanfiction. The authors are Lacerta and Augurey. This is our first story; so don't be too hard on us. We do accept flames but don't be too mean plz!

Augurey- Well Lacerta, this is our first fic…I'm a little nervous. Hopefully everyone likes this. Oh, and by the way, it was MY idea to do a joint fanfiction. Don't look at me like that! cowers

Lacerta- Yeah I'm a little nervous too Augurey. It was both of our ideas to do this so stop cowering in fear of me! Hey, actually, don't stop. I got the power! Just kidding.

Augurey- It was so my idea! I introduced you to fanfiction, and I came to you with the idea of co-writing this fanfic! You do not have the power! LOL, I know, you were just kidding…

Lacerta- Fine have it your way! You are sooo stubborn! Anyway, we'd really appreciate reviews. We don't have any experience with this, so help will most likely be needed in the form of reviews plz!

Augurey- So, enough of our endless ranting! On with the story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- We own nothing! JK Rowling is the author of the Harry Potter series she created the characters. We are not and did not. ** **We only own the plot.**

**Summary- After Draco leaves Malfoy Manor, new relationships and new surprises await the trio in their sixth year at Hogwarts. **P.S. We suck at summaries so no whining! It's gonna be a good story.

_Draco was lying in a towel on the sand of a Miami beach, sipping a piña colada and looking out at the ocean. Two hot chicks walk up to him and start massaging his back. "This is the life! God, this feels good"_

_Wait a minute, is that…no it couldn't be…the Mudblood?_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Draco opens his eyes and glances over at the alarm clock blaring next to his bed.

"Oh god, 8:00 already? Bloody hell!" He gets out of bed and walks over to his wardrobe. As he looks for something to wear, he notices the mirror.

"Damn, I look hot this morning!" He glances down.

"Holy shit! Did that happen overnight?"

Draco walks into the dining room (fully dressed, I might add) to find his mother sitting down to the morning Daily Prophet.

"Anything for me?" She points to a stack of mail.

"Fucking school list!" He tosses it aside.

"Ooooo, PlayWizard mag! Alright!"

"Now Draco, you really should wait until after breakfast." Draco stares at his mom.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't want your father stealing that from you, would you now?"

"Good point." He stuffs the magazine down his trousers and starts to head back toward his bedroom.

"Wait, stop. Where do you think you're going?" Lucius entered the room and walked up to his son.

"Yes, Father, what do you want?"

"I need to discuss something with you…in the study." Draco follows his father out the door.

"What is it now?"

"We need to discuss your future."

"Which is?"

"Why, you becoming a Death Eater, of course."

"What!"

"What do you mean 'what'?

"I'm not going to become a Death Eater!"

"Of course you are! It's in your blood!"

"No father! I won't!" Draco turns around and starts storming off to his room. Lucius yells after him, "You can't hide what you're destined to be!"

Draco slams his door behind him.

"That's it!" he says as he grabs his trunk, "I'm leaving…FOREVER!"

Ron walks into the kitchen to find Hermione up and eating breakfast.

"Morning, Mione."

"Morning, Ron." She was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Anything good?"

"The usual. They keep going on and on about self-defense and how to fight off Death Eaters and stuff like that, ever since last year. Which reminds me, have you heard from Harry at all?"

"Actually, no."

"That isn't like him. I'm getting worried. Shouldn't we do something?"

"There's not much we can do when he's not answering our letters. What if something bad happens to him? I could only imagine what he might be doing to himself. What if he's already…"

"Ron! Don't be ridiculous! I'm sure Harry's….fine….well, as fine as you can be after you've lost the only member of your family that you cared about."

"Hermione!"

"Stop it Ron! We'll see Harry as soon as possible. But how?"

_The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to take him an age to fall. His body curved into a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…_

_"Sirius!" Harry screamed, "Sirius!"_

Harry awoke from his dream in a cold sweat. All of a sudden, he heard a pounding on his window before the glass shattered and something flew into his room.

Quotes:

"_The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to take him an age to fall. His body curved into a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…" _-J.K. Rowling, from chapter 35 of OotP

If you notice anymore quotes in the story, please review and tell us so we can add those here.

Augurey- Well, That's All Folks! Hope you enjoyed.

Lacerta- Sorry about the cliffhanger! Don't kill us! We had to get you to keep reading, so review, review, review! We're right here waiting!

Augurey- So, shall we make a bet on how many reviews by next chapter?

Lacerta- Put me down for 20!

Augurey- Alright, I'll say 25 then! Please! Don't let her win! Review my little darlings!

Lacerta- See you next chappie!


	2. The New Aunt Petunia

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but the plot!

**Summary: **After Draco leaves Malfoy Manor, new relationships and surprises await the trio in their sixth year at Hogwarts.

Lacerta- Well, we didn't get :ahem: as many reviews as I expected. You're gonna make me cry:(

Augurey- It's ok Lacerta, don't cry. If you start I will too.

Lacerta- Anywayz, don't cry. I'm gonna be brave and not cry. Maybe after we write another chapter you guys will REVIEW!

Augurey- Yes, I agree with Lacerta! Sorry this chapter is so late! Don't kill me! I've been at school and had writer's block for a while, Lacerta had to help me start the first part. We can talk about the second part later. ;)

Lacerta- Yes, sadly, Augurey's beautiful brain was malfunctioning, but that was after her huge inspiration! We're taking turns writing the chapters; I wrote the first one, she wrote the second, you get the point. Well, I'll shut up now. On with the chappie!

"Have you found anything yet, Ron?" asked Hermione over a large stack of books.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Ron yawned.

"Ron did you fall asleep again?" she yelled.

"Hermione, I'm tired and sick of looking through all these bloody books. What's the point, I can't find anything!"

"Do you want to see Harry or not?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts about it," interrupted Hermione. "Now, keep looking, there's got to be something here."

"Just look in the book on the bottom, it's always in the last place."

Hermione grabbed the bottom book and started to flip through it, but only after giving Ron an exasperated look. She suddenly stopped, "Ron you cease to amaze me. Look right here… I found the thing we need!"

Harry jumped back out of the way as that thing crashed through the window. He was narrowly missed by a flying shard of glass. The object was large and weirdly shaped, as it started to move Harry backed up and searched behind him for his wand. At the same time he found it on the bed stand he saw the figure straighten up. He was about ready to perform the Patronus Charm when he heard a voice. "Potter…" the figure said hoarsely before it collapsed. Harry couldn't have heard right…no, it couldn't be… Malfoy? He walked up to the person with his wand out in front of him. "Malfoy, is that you?"

"Harry, I need help, my father…" He paused as they heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"Shit, Malfoy in the wardrobe- now! Grab your broom too," Harry whispered.

Just after Draco got into the wardrobe Uncle Vernon stormed into the room. "You boy, what's going on in here?" he snarled.

"Nothing Uncle"

"Then why is that window broken? One of those people from your…your 'world' was it?"

"No Uncle, it was just another schoolboy prankster."

"Oh really, I don't believe you one bit," Uncle Vernon then started to beat Harry, putting bruises anyplace possible. "This is what you get, boy, for being a freak. Not one bloody person cares about you now that your fucking godfather is dead. How does that feel?"

"That's not true! I have people who care about me," Harry yelled back, trying to fight his Uncle off. He failed though, seeing as Vernon was about twenty times his size.

"If they cared about you then why haven't they come to get you yet?" he shouted out, but before Harry could answer he blacked out completely.

By the time Vernon was done beating Harry it was time for him to get ready for work. Draco didn't dare come out of the wardrobe until Harry's uncle had left. But as soon as he got over to Harry, the door opened and Aunt Petunia came in with a first aid kit and a wet washcloth. She stopped in shock as she saw the blonde bent over her nephew. He turned around and cursed under his breath. Draco straightened up and walked over to the woman.

"Hullo, I'm Draco Malfoy, I go to the same school as Harry, sorry for startling you."

"I'm Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt. How long have you been here?"

"Well, it wasn't some Muggle prankster who broke the window, it was me crashing through it. I had no idea what Harry's home life was like."

"I see, well I should probably start cleaning him up, excuse me."

Draco leaned against the wall and watched as Petunia cleaned up Harry's cuts and tried to awaken him.

"Draco?" Harry's aunt asked out of the blue.

"Yes?"

"Would you do me a favor and make sure he's okay when he wakes up please? Vernon will be home soon and I don't want to make him any madder. Oh, and if you hear anybody coming up here, please hide."

"Yes, I can do that."

"Thank you, I'll be up after dinner to check on you and bring you something to eat."

Draco nodded, and at that Aunt Petunia went down to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Draco sat down beside Harry and tried to sort his thoughts out. So much had happened since yesterday morning after breakfast.

A few hours later, just as Petunia was entering the bedroom, Harry woke up. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a blonde boy sitting next to him.

"Harry! You're awake!" the boy exclaimed.

Harry tried to sit up but every part of his body ached.

"Whoa, slow down there man, you took a pretty bad beating."

"Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Remember last night?"

Harry groaned as the memories flooded back to him. "Yes, but I want you out, now!"

"But Harry, he has sat by you all day waiting for you to wake. What is your problem with him?" Aunt Petunia cut in.

Harry just stared at his Aunt. "He is the enemy. His father is a Death Eater for Voldemort, and Draco was to become one this summer also. Oh, and he thinks only purebloods should be allowed to live."

Aunt Petunia looked horrified. She rushed over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him as if she were trying to protect him. "Oh, Harry, I didn't know."

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I need your help Harry."

"Why are you calling me Harry? You've never called me that, why should you now? And what do you need me for?"

"I don't know why I'm calling you Harry, it just slipped out, Potter. I'm not like my father. He said I was to get the Dark Mark soon, but I don't want to become a Death Eater. It's just not what I want."

"How can I believe you? You're a Malfoy, Malfoys lie."

"I am no longer a Malfoy, I would disown myself before I become a Death Eater."

"Why come to me though? Why not Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Because they're idiots who would turn me in. My only other choices were you, Weasley, and Granger. Weasley hates me and I figured Granger would be with him, so you were all I had. Besides, no one would ever think to look for me here."

"Well, this isn't exactly the best place for you to be, you saw what happened last night. Though…if you have nowhere else to go…I guess you can stay. But if there's anything suspicious going on, anything at all, you will be gone- forever."

"Fair enough, now can we get some dinner?"

"Dig in," said Aunt Petunia as she pointed at the plates she had brought up earlier.

Augurey- omg! This was a big inspiration period! I was up really late writing the second part and I only got like 5 hours of sleep before school! I have no idea where this came from, but I do like it.

Lacerta- Good job Augurey! Well, I get to write the next chappie, so ha! Ok, I'm done! Please review! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!

Augurey- Alright, settle down Lacerta. It'll be ok. Yes, PLEASE review! I would really appreciate some reviews! I don't care if they're flamers; I then at least know that someone is reading the story.

R&R Please!


	3. Friend or Foe?

Augurey- yo schmos! How's everyone doing?

Lacerta- Howdy y'all!

Augurey- I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to update! Lacerta here was SUPPOSED to write this chappie but she kept putting it off cuz she supposedly had "writer's block" :rolls eyes:

Lacerta-Okay, One- I did have writer's block and Two- you write better than me! So there!

Augurey-I don't write better than you! You're the one who started this whole story with an amazing chapter!

Lacerta-Thank you so much! You're my bestest friend ever! But you kept the story going, so I guess we both get credit. Good job!

Augurey-Thank you! You're my bestest friend ever too! Yes, we both get credit.

Lacerta-Well, we've said enough. Please enjoy the chappie and REVIEW!

Augurey-Oh, and thank you to our first reviewer **BlahnessMucho **, our second reviewer **HPDM-Slash-Rocks **, and our third reviewer **Artemis and Anya**! We love you guys! You're the best! Keep reading please!

"What is it Hermione? What did you find?" Ron asked eagerly, all traces of sleep disappearing from his voice.

"Read this paragraph! It's exactly what we need!" Hermione exclaimed joyfully.

"'Another popular method of transportation in the wizarding world is using a portkey. Portkeys are magically charmed objects that, at the certain time specified, transport you from one place to the next in a matter of seconds. The objects that are used as portkeys are normal, everyday household items such as an old boot or an empty beverage bottle. These items are used so as not to create suspicion in the Muggle world. Portkeys are mostly used by families with children who do not yet know how to apparate…'"

Hermione finally interrupted him and said excitedly, "Isn't it great? We're finally going to get to see Harry! You're a genius Ron!" She jumped at him and gave him a hug that could easily beat any hug his mother had ever given him.

"This is great and all Hermione, but I already knew all of this. And I still don't see what any of this has to do with Harry."

"Oh silly," Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "We're going to get to Harry's by using a portkey!"

"Yes, let's just waltz into the Ministry of Magic and say can we have a portkey to Number Four, Privet Drive please? Like they're really going to do that for us. And it's not exactly like we know how to make one of these either."

"Well, keep reading and you'll see."

"You were the one who interrupted me!"

"Just read!" she commanded impatiently.

"Fine," he said reproachfully. "'To make a portkey is really v4ery simple for talented witches and wizards. All you have to do is clear your mind and focus on the place you want to go and what time you want to leave. Then you say "Portus' while pointing your wand at the object you are using.'"

"There you go- we can make a portkey ourselves. All we need is an old boot or something."

"Alright, I guess this will work. I'll go out to the garage and see what there is; there's bound to be something seeing as my dad is obsessed with Muggles."

And with that he left, leaving Hermione to page through the book and make sure they hadn't missed anything. A few minutes later he walked in with an old, dirty, battered up baseball and said, "Will this work?"

"It's perfect. No one will ever suspect that it is magically charmed. Now let's get to work!"

The day after Draco had arrived, Harry was taking a long, hot shower (while his uncle was at work) to ease all the pain. Draco had been poking around the room when he found a loose floorboard. He pried it up and looked in the hole. There was a photo album, a few cakes, and all of Harry's school books in there. Draco grabbed the photo album and flipped it open. What he saw surprised him so much that he didn't even hear Harry walk in. The man in the picture seemed to be an exact replica of Harry, just older, and the woman --- her eyes; they were the exact beautiful shade of emerald as Harry's. He wondered who these people could possibly be.

"I see you've found my private hiding place," Harry said, slightly amused. Draco jumped about two feet in the air at the sound of his voice. Upon seeing this, Harry chuckled.

"You scare easily, don't you?"

"No I don't! You just…startled me. Yes, I found your hiding place; I hope you don't mind that I poked around a little," Draco said as his heartbeat was returning to its normal pace.

"I think you did a little more than poking around a little. But no, I guess I don't really mind."

Draco seemed relieved, "Um, yeah, sorry bout that. I have a question though, who are these two, wait, there's another, three people?

Harry walked over, took a glance at what Draco was talking about, and completely froze. Draco tried to get his attention, but Harry seemed off in a different world. His eyes finally focused and he shook his head.

"Sorry bout that, must have zoned out. Never mind about these silly pictures; they aren't interesting," He grabbed the photo album and stuffed it back under the floorboard before Draco could ask any more questions.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Harry asked a bit too brightly.

"I don't know. Do I hear a stampede coming up the stairs?" Draco asked.

Harry burst out laughing but stopped when someone stopped outside his door.

"I don't believe you've met my cousin, Dudley," he said sullenly.

At that moment Dudley walked in, took one look at the wand in Draco's pocket, screamed, covered his fat ass with his plump hands, and ran backwards out of the room, falling down the stairs as we went. Harry burst out laughing again, not only because of his cousin, but also because of the horrified shock written on Draco's face.

"Wh…wh…what was that all about?" Draco asked shakily.

"Gosh, even my idiot of a cousin can tell when someone is an ugly little bastard like yourself."

Draco glared at Harry and replied, "First of all, I'm not ugly - I'm beautiful. Stop your laughing! Second of all, my parents were married when I was born, thank you very much. Now, really, what was that all about? Is your cousin psychotic or something?"

"My cousin is just a spoiled, overweight bully. He acted that way because he saw your wand and figured you were a wizard."

"What's wrong with me being a wizard?"

"Well, you see, Dudley had a little encounter with Hagrid about five years back. When Hagrid came to bring me to Hogwarts in 1st year he also brought me a cake. As you can imagine, Hagrid lost his temper with my uncle and Dudley just happened to be eating that cake of mine. Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail; well, actually, he meant to turn him into a pig, but I guess Dudley was already too much of one."

After this was explained Draco started laughing hysterically. Harry just leaned against the wall and shook his head while chuckling.

"I get why it's so funny now! I find of see how you can like Hagrid." Draco gasped between short bursts of laughter.

"Yes, well, you can stop laughing anytime now. There isn't really much to do around here though, so I don't know of anything to amuse you with."

Draco finally stopped laughing and said, "Well I certainly never expected to be having this much fun with Harry Potter- Golden Boy of Hogwarts."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That means that our personalities have never really matched and we're pretty much archenemies. Which is really too bad, I was starting to have some fun here; I think that we could have a great friendship."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? That you, Draco Malfoy- Son of Evil Death Eater, want to be friends with me? I'm amazed and, actually, just a little repulsed."

"Yes, I want to be friends with you especially because I'm going to try to turn my life around. I've wanted us to be friends for a long time; the only reason I ever picked fights with you was because I was jealous of what I thought you had. I now know that you have a pretty crappy home life with your uncle, even if you aunt does love you. I'm sorry for anything nasty that I ever said to you or about you."

Harry was in a daze after taking all this in. Malfoy apologizing? Wanting to be friends with him? Turning his life around? This is definitely weird, where did all of this come from? Harry thought everything over and decided to give Draco a chance; you never know- Draco just might turn out to be a halfway decent person.

"I'll give you a chance, but I'm not entirely sure that this is the best decision of my life."

"Thank you so much Harry!" Draco cried in delight while he jumped at Harry and gave him a hug. Then he stepped back, a horrified look on his face as if he had just realized what he had done. "Er, I mean… Thank you Potter," Draco held his hand out for a handshake.

Harry took the hand and said, "Yeah, whatever. Just please don't hug me again Malfoy."

"I think that can be arranged," Draco replied jokingly. "So, uh, friends?"

"Friends," Harry confirmed. "Now, I just thought of something that might amuse you. Follow me."

They left the room and snuck into Dudley's. "What do you think of this?"

"What the hell? That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!"

"Dudley, what are you doing?"

Lacerta-Well, hope you liked our third chappie. We've been working really hard and we deserve credit. Please send any form of review, even flamers! Just read and review.

Augurey-Yes, hope you liked it. And we have been working hard. Oh, sorry for the cliff, just had to put it in, lol. Well, that's all for now Bye!

_That's All Folks!_


	4. The Discovery

L: Well, finally got the next chappie up!

A: Yeah finally! OMG! You guys will never guess where I got to go! 

L: She went to England! She sent me a postcard of Gloucester Cathedral, which is where some of the scenes from the HP movies were shot!

A: Yeah, it was sooo much fun! I had a great time! I wrote the first part of this chappie…. (In England…lol)

L: and I wrote the second part…in America!

A: Nanner, Nanner, Boo-Boo. I got to go to England and you didn't! HAHAHA

L: Pbht! I'm gonna hate you for that for a while!

A: poutsI'm gonna go cry in a corner now!  Tear, Tear

L: Oh, stop crying. I didn't mean it! Now, we'll stop talking about nothing and let you read the chappie!

A: Yes, presenting…. Chapter 4 "The Discovery…" getsevillookonface

"Is it ready yet Hermione?" Ron asked for about the zillionth time that day.

"No, Ron! Would you PLEASE quit asking me that? Go make yourself useful and get me something to eat," she commanded.

"What am I, your house elf?" he asked crossly, while trying to stifle a yawn. He instantly regretted what he had just said and cursed at himself.

Hermione glared at him and said, "No, you are not my house elf Ronald Weasley! How many times do I have to tell you? And you're in S.P.E.W. for God's sake! I tell you…"

Ron interrupted her, "Hermione, stop. I'm sorry that's not what I meant. I'll go get you that food now." He hastily made his way to the kitchen to find something for Hermione.

This left Hermione alone in the room grumbling to herself about house elves and how to free them until Ron came back with a platter full of sandwiches and soda. "Thanks Ron, this is just what I needed."

"No problem."

After they had both had their fill, Hermione went back to work and Ron fell asleep. Suddenly he heard someone shriek in delight and slowly opened his eyes. "It's done Ron! It's done! We're finally going to get to see Harry!" She had taken to dancing around the room and he now joined her, overjoyed by the fact that he was going to get a chance to same Harry from those horrid Muggles.

"When are we leaving?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Tonight, after everyone goes to bed;' that way no one will notice we're gone."

"Alright, tonight then. We better get some rest so we aren't too tired."

Hermione nodded her head and they headed toward their separate rooms for the remainder of the day.

"Dudley, what are you doing!" exclaimed Harry.

He sat before them in his over stuffed recliner with every snack imaginable in his lap and on his face. He held a video game controller in one hand and a Blackthorn Cider in the other. He was playing Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban on X Box. Oh, and he was wearing black silk boxers with pink hearts and holes everywhere; his rolls were hanging out for the whole world to see.

"What?" Dudley asked innocently. He noticed the alcohol in his hand and started to panic. "Shit! Where do I hide it? Where? Must…hide…it…must…hide…it…"

"Dudley, first of all, we already saw it. Secondly, why don't you ever get off your fat ass for once! You're disgusting, gross, vile, nauseat—

"Can I have some?" Draco asked Dudley, gesturing to the Blackthorn Cider.

"Draco! No you can't have any! I was in the middle of a speech!" yelled Harry.

"Sorry, mate, but it looks so good!"

Harry shrugged him off and turned to his cousin. "Well, at least clean yourself up! You look repulsive!"

He shot one more disgusted look at Dudley and lead Draco back to his bedroom. When they got there, Draco looked at Harry pointedly and asked, "Why did you bring me in there anyways?"

"I wanted to show you video games and their effect on spoiled little buggers who have never seen the light of day!" Harry explained in a Hermione-like manner.

Draco laughed very loudly and fell flat on his arse in the process.

"Harry, that…is…so…stupid!" Draco gasped, while still laughing.

"I try," Harry said.

"Harry, you are so funny! I'm glad we're friends. It was a waste of time to always fight with each other."

"I concur."

"Umm…right…well, what do you want to do now?"

"Lose my virginity, how about you?" Draco stared at him like he had a hippogriff growing out of his head.

"You know I'm just kidding, right?"

"Ummm…yeah…sure…whatever. So, seriously, who, I mean what do you want to do?"

"Did you just say who?"

"No! I said what!"

"I know you said who!"

"Well, that doesn't mean that I've fancied you since third year, whoops….shouldn't have said that….."

"You fancy me!" Harry stared in shock.

"Umm….Harry….can I kiss you?"

"Umm…I guess—" Draco pulled Harry towards him and covered his mouth with his own. At first, Harry tensed, but then started to lean into the kiss. He hadn't known Draco was such a good kisser. He would have gone to him a long time ago if he'd known that. He realized at that moment that he was probably bi, but he had to do something first to be sure. When Draco's lips parted, Harry took this as his opportunity and slipped his tongue into his mouth. He explored every inch of Draco's mouth and entwined his tongue with Draco's. They tongue wrestled for a while, then broke apart. Draco slowly backed Harry onto his bed and kissed him again. He started to pull off Harry's shirt and Harry started to unbutton his. They kissed passionately again, then Draco slowly unzipped Harry's trousers, revealing his red silk boxers with gold stitching, while running his hands along the inside of his thighs. He pulled Harry's boxers off with his teeth and revealed his throbbing member.

"Draco….I think we should stop…" Harry said.

"I suppose you're right…sorry…got a little caught up."

"I guess that's alright mate…."

"Ahem!" Draco turned around as Harry pulled up his trousers and saw Dudley standing smugly in the doorway.

"As if this is any better than what I was doing!"

Draco and Harry both blushed as red as a pumpkin, then Harry yelled, "Aunt Petun—mmph…." Dudley put his hand over Harry's mouth.

"Alright, you little bugger, you don't tell Mum about me eating sweets, and I won't tell anyone about your…uh…situation, got it?"

"Loud and clear, cuz."

"Don't call me that!" Dudley waddled back to his room while Harry and Draco exchanged looks. After he had left, they burst out laughing.

"Well, it's 11, we should probably go to bed," said Harry.

"Umm…can we share a bed tonight? Its cold sleeping on the floor alone."

"Alright, as long as you don't try to pull anything!"

"Gotcha, g'night Harry."

"G'night Draco." They crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep snuggled together.

L: Muahahahahahahaha!

A: Yes, as you can tell, Lacerta is on a sugar high, and her evil cackling has something to do with what she wrote in the second part…can you guess what it is? If not, you're….challenged, because it's BLATANTLY OBVIOUS!

L: Her favorite phrase…obviously…..lol….ok a few things…the "red as a pumpkin" thing is an inside joke, one of our "blonde" friends said it during lunch and I think it's hilarious…so I tossed it in for a little flava lol. Also, we're using more British slang, since Augurey was in England.

A: Yes…well, I think this was a long enough chapter and we should probably wrap it up pretty soon…we don't want to bore you to death with our endless babbling about nothing! Lol

L: So I guess that's all there is left to say. Now just hit that little blue button on the bottom left of the page and review!

A: Yes, R&R please! Cheers!

_Oh, and we want 10 more reviews before we post again…so get to it! (8+10_**18**_ so we need a total of 18 reviews!)_


	5. Reuniting

**Lacerta:** Hey people we're back! Happy Xmas!

**Augurey:** Actually Happy Christmahanauhkwanzahka to you!

**Lacerta: **So yeah we've been busy getting this chappie ready for you guys and its LONG! Well, actually, Augurey did most of it.

**Augurey:** Yeah, well I got really bored. Sorry it took so long though, it was a really busy time for me, with Xmas and New Years, a big essay due for English, my friend moving at the end of January, and my other really good friend having his dad die in a car accident...It was really hard.

**Lacerta:** Omg! Yes, bad time of year for us.

**Augurey:** Well, I won't hold you up any longer I know you guys want to read the chapter! So here you go! It's my late Xmas present to you, and it gave me joy in my times of sadness over the past few weeks too. So enjoy!

**Lacerta:** Yes, enjoy the chappie and we'll see you at the end!

**Chapter 5**

**Reuniting **

The brains slowly wrapped themselves around Ron's body. He was stunned for a moment before trying to rip the tentacles off.

"_Get them off me!" he screamed. "They hurt!" _

_His best friend just stood there and watched as the brains tightened._

"_Harry don't just stand there-help me!"_

"Ron, Ron wake up!" Hermione shook him, trying frantically to wake him from the horrible nightmare he must be having.

Ron sat straight up, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. "Oh my god, they're gone," he said in relief, still panting.

"Ron what's the matter? What's wrong?" cried Hermione.

Ron just stared at her, as if he just noticed she was in the room. "Oh, Mione! Um…what are you doing in here?" he asked, trying to pretend everything was all right.

"I came in here to tell you that it's almost time to go, but then I heard you screaming about something. What was that nightmare all about?"

"Umm… nothing Mione just a stupid little dream." He was purposely avoiding her eyes and playing with the edge of his Chudley Cannons quilt.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare lie to me! I know perfectly well that it wasn't just a 'stupid little dream'! Tell me what's wrong right now, or we won't get Harry at all!"

"Quiet down or you'll wake the whole house! It's none of your business what I was dreaming about. I don't have to tell you!"

"You're my best friend Ron, please tell me. That's what friends are for-to comfort and try to understand each other."

"I told you, it was nothing. I was just trying to hold Neville back from trying to pound Malfoy, and I was telling Harry to stop standing there and help me."

Hermione just raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron like she didn't believe him. "Whatever, Ron. Get dressed and come downstairs now. We're leaving in 10 minutes, so hurry up-you don't want to miss the portkey! I'll leave with or without you." And with that she turned on her heel and walked out the door muttering to herself about last minute preparations to make everything safe and untraceable.

"Mental, that one. Always muttering to herself," Ron said to himself while shaking his head sadly. "Well I suppose I should probably get dressed then, maybe I'll have time for a quick bite-I am quite famished."

Ron opened the doors to his wardrobe and looked inside the bare closet. Finally he decided he better wear some Muggle clothing, seeing as he was going to a Muggle house. He pulled on some worn blue jeans with a few holes in the knees and rips up the sides. Then he pulled a blue t-shirt over his head, followed by one of his mother's famous maroon sweaters. When he stepped into the kitchen he saws some leftover homemade bread. It looked so scrumptious that he just had to have some. Just as he finished a slice, Hermione walked in with the baseball, looked at her watch, and said, "We've got exactly one minute until we leave."

"Just in time, I just got done satisfying my hunger. Yum that bread was good." Ton said after patting his stomach.

Hermione just shook her head at him. "30 seconds to go. Come stand by me and touch the baseball. I can't believe we've finally going to get to see Harry! I hope he's doing okay with…well…you know what."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just as long as we get him out of that horrid place in time."

"Okay…if you say so… 10 seconds to go! 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

They felt that all to familiar tug behind the navel, then went flying through a tunnel; finally landing with a big thud on Harry's bedroom floor.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out what his arms were wrapped around. He dearly hoped it wasn't his cousin. No, that would be impossible-Dudley is much too fat to be this thing. When his eyes finally opened, Harry saw the pale face of Draco Malfoy, who was sleeping peacefully. The memories of the last few days flooded into Harry's mind and he groaned softly as the pain from the beating a couple nights ago returned. Draco was laying right on two of the biggest bruises-his back was resting on Harry's upper arm and his head on Harry's chest.

While Harry was lying here in pain, he thought of all that Draco had done for him-it was amazing really, Draco Malfoy running from his evil Death Eater of a father and wanting to become friends with Harry. It made Harry wonder if it was all a trap, but then he realized that he trusted Draco and that it probably wasn't a trap. He reminded himself to keep an eye out though, because you never know about these kinds of things in the Wizarding World.

Harry finally dozed off a few minutes later with thoughts of going back to Hogwarts filling his head.

**THUD **"Shit"

Not even half a second after Harry had heard the thud; he had sat straight up in bed, which had successfully resulted in Draco landing on the floor with a thud of his own, and grabbed his wand. He now had the wand at the ready, waiting for another sound. When Draco started to get up, Harry motioned for him to stay down, because he was on the side of the bed opposite from where all the noise came from and Harry didn't need anyone seeing Draco, especially if these were Death Eaters.

The boys heard footsteps coming towards the bed and Draco slowly crawled under it so he wouldn't be seen. Now it sounded like two people walking. Draco started shaking and hoping Death Eaters hadn't finally found him.

Harry then stuck his wand out further, wishing he could do magic because a hex, or even just "Lumos" would really help right now.

"Hiya Harry!"

"Ron?"

"No, Percy. Who did you think?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I accidentally got dropped off here instead of at Neville's house."

"Really?"

"Of course not, idiot! We're here to get you!"

"Wait, did you just say 'we're'?"

"Well, yes he did. If you two would shut up for just five seconds I could say hi too. Hullo Harry."

"Hermione?"

"Who else would I be?"

"I dunno. Did you guys really come here to get me?"

"Yes, we did."

"Where are you staying at?"

"Ron's house. We've been having a quite boring time, actually. With you not being there and all."

"How did you get here?"

"Portkey."

"Who made it?"

"I did."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, if they did we obviously wouldn't be here right now, would we?"

"True, true."

"Are you gonna get packed or what? We have to get home before Mom notices we're gone!"

"Okay, okay."

Harry then went around and made sure all his school stuff got packed into his trunk. The last thing he did was lie down on his stomach and pry up the loose floorboard. When he gotten all the food and cards up, he looked up and there, staring at him from under the bed was Draco.

"Shit," he cursed.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Um, no," he replied and then started to curse under his breath.

"Harry, why are you cursing so much?" Hermione looked at him curiously. "We really should get out of here."

"Er, I have something to tell you guys…"

"What is it?"

"I have a guest here right now…"

"Who? Can we meet him?" Ron asked. Then he added, "Or her, whichever one," after seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"Give him space Ron, don't just start bombarding him with questions. I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready," Hermione said strictly.

"Oh, er, right. Sorry bout that Harry."

"Quite alright, mate."

"Um, before you show us who it is that's staying here with you could you please show me where the lavatory is? I really need to use the toilet."

"Ron! I thought I told you to before we left!"

"Um…I, um…forgot?"

At the Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "I tell you, sometimes I just- ugh!"

"It's the third door on down on the right side of the hall."

"Thanks a lot."

Ron then left the room, turning right after opening the door. Harry watched him leave and made sure he was out of earshot before tuning to Hermione.

"I need your help Mione."

"With what?"

"Well, I know Ron isn't going to be happy about who my guest is and you might not be either, but I know you'll be able to deal with it. Promise me you won't get mad of freak out when you see who my guest is."

"I- I promise Harry."

"Thank you," he gave her a relieved smile. "Um, you can come out now, coast is clear."

Draco crawled out from under the bed and stood up unsurely. He was feeling nervous but, of course, he didn't show it.

Hermione, obviously startled, backed up into Harry and he caught her before she fell. She seemed to almost relax in his arms, so he held her. "Malfoy? Malfoy is your guest Harry?" She looked up into his eyes as if searching for his answer there.

"Um, yes Hermione."

"Well, you see, I'm not really so much his guest but I'm find of a refugee that he's helping He didn't invite me here, I just kind of crashed through his window one night," Draco winced at the memories the last fact had recalled.

"Why do you trust him Harry?"

"I don't know, I just do I guess. Besides if he were here to kill me he would have by now with as many chances as he's had."

"I suppose you're right But Harry? What did you need my help with?"

"Well, like I said before, Ron isn't going to be happy about this, and then the whole idea of a Malfoy going to a Weasley house…"

"I see what you mean. It'll be easy enough to convince Mrs. Weasley that he's been mistreated all his life and Finny would probably do anything for you. So, of the Weasleys living in the Burrow, Ron and Mr. Weasley would probably have the most problems."

"Yeah, that's what I figured, but then again, if Mrs. Weasley takes him in- she does have a certain amount of power over Mr. Weasley. And it wouldn't take TOO much to convince Mr. Weasley after we show him some sound proof that Malfoy's okay. So I'm just worrying about Ron. Wait a minute, what about the twins- why aren't they at the Burrow?"

"They were doing so well at the shop that they decided to get an apartment of their own."

"Ah, I see. Back onto the subject at hand though, how are we going to tell Ron?"

"Tell me what?" Ron asked as he entered the room eyeing them curiously. Then he realized that Hermione was in Harry's arms and his eyes widened, "Are you two together?"

"What!" they asked in unison.

"Well you sure do seem comfortable in Harry's arms there, Mione."

"No, Ron we are not together. Hermione fell but I caught her before she hit the ground and I was just trying to comfort her," Harry said.

"Oh, alright then. But why did she need to comforted?"

"Well, Ron, you'll see in a few minutes. Now, on the subject of my guest…I don't think you're going to like him very much, but just remember- I have my reasons and I will explain them to you when we get to your house."

"Okay then, but it can't be so bad can it? It's not like it's Malfoy right?"

"Wrong." Draco stepped out from the shadows where he had hidden once Ron had entered the room. "Not surprising though Weasley- you never seem to get anything right."

"Malfoy? Harry what the hell is HE doing in YOUR house?" Ron finally turned from Malfoy to look at Harry with a face truing as red as his hair.

Harry looked down at Hermione for support and at that moment she thought she saw something she had never seen in his eyes before- fear. In the next second it had disappeared and Hermione concluded that she must have just imagined it.

"Ron, don't you dare start yelling at Harry until you've heard both sides of the story, and especially no yelling in this house! The portkey will take us back to your room Ron as soon as we all touch it. We can talk there."

Harry then unwrapped his arms from around Hermione and she walked over to Ron. Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and stood on the other side of Ron. Draco finally walked up and stood between Harry and Hermione, while staring daggers at Ron. "Ron stared back as if challenging him. 'Scared Weasley?' smirked Draco. 'You wish...' stated Ron, before muttering 'Well, maybe a little…" They all put a finger on the baseball, felt a tug at the navel and went flying through the tunnel back to the Burrow.

**Lacerta: **So, did y'all like it? Ron and Draco aren't too happy about this arrangement...we'll see what happens...

**Augurey:** Yeah, we'll see. I really hope you liked it, review to tell us if you did! If you hated it…review and tell us what you hated and why so we can improve please! We do accept flamers, well… I do anyways.

**Lacerta: **Hey so do I! Anything please! I'd like to thank all of our 10 reviews so far! We love you guys!

**Augurey:** Until next time, Lacerta and Augurey, signing out.

**Okay...that's the end of the original chappies that were written anywhere from 6 to 10 months ago...seems like a long time, I know. Well, there will be a new one soon...thanks for sticking with us guys. We'll tell you more at the beginning of the next chappie. Sianara!**


	6. Explanations and Some Nice Abs

L: We're baaaaack! So sorry it took so long to update. We were taken off the site and we also wanted to ask your forgiveness with a new chapter.

A: Yeah, and we've had a lot going on too…a few deaths of people close to us and our best friend moving to a whole different state…WE LOVE YOU HUN!

L: Yeah, it's been tough, but we made it through together. Despite the sorrow in our lives, we managed to put together a new chapter for u guys. APPRECIATE IT!

A: Umm….excuse Lacey's outburst please…she's been doing that lately. But, yeah, she's right, we made it through the past few months because we stuck together and we even had an estrangement between the 3 of us and now our friendship is stronger because of it.

L: Said like a true comrade...don't even ask...anyways, you probably want to read the chapter now so I GUESS we can let you.

A: Yeah…here's the next chapter and thanks for sticking with us. Oh, and by the way…we have a new beta! And guess who it is – our good friend **Miss Red as a Pumpkin** (the one that moved). And hey…if you guys remember that inside joke from a previous chapter…more power to ya!

L: What she said! Now we'll stop babbling and relieve you from that dying anticipation...here's (what's it called? Explanations?)

A: No silly…it's called "Explanations and Some Nice Abs" and here you go!

**!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&(**

**Chapter 6**

**Explanations and Some Nice Abs  
**

A few moments later Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron landed heavily on Ron's bedroom floor. After dusting himself off, Draco glanced around the room and groaned.

"Weasley, I knew you liked the Chudley Cannons, but this is ridiculous!"

They all looked around the room, which had changed considerably since two summers ago, and realized (except Ron, who rolled his eyes) that Draco was right. Life-size posters of players waved at them from their positions on the wall and his bed was covered in a Chudley Cannon bed set. Chudley Cannon action figures and other memorabilia were placed on all available desk and shelf space.

"Ron, as much as I hate to agree with him, Draco's right. You're obsessed!" Hermione said after taking all this in.

"Did you just call Malfoy Draco?" Ron yelled.

"Yes she did, and I think you should keep it down Ron, before your mother and Draco meet before everything can be explained," Harry said calmly.

"Ron? Hermione? What's going on up there?" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"Nothing, Mum!"

"Smooth Weasley, smooth," Draco said silkily.

"Shut up you bloody little…"

All of a sudden the door slowly creaked open and everyone turned as a head full of red hair popped in.

"Ron, what are you…Draco! Harry! What are you doing here? Mum…mmph!"

"Shut it Ginny. We were about to go downstairs and tell Mum, so don't do or say anything to ruin this."

The five of them started down the stairs with Harry practically dragging Draco along by the shirt. Suddenly he stopped for a minute.

"Draco, can you please try to behave? There's a better chance that Ron's mum will accept you if you just act humble and don't make any rude comments to others here."

"Alright mate, I'll try."

Harry gave him a grateful look and they made their way to the kitchen and met Mrs. Weasley preparing lunch.

"Umm…Mum…there's something we need to tell you…"

"What is it dear?"

"Harry, why don't you tell her?"

"Harry's here? How wonderful…" Mrs. Weasley stopped abruptly as she turned around and saw who was behind Harry.

"What is a Malfoy doing in our house?" she managed after nearly screaming.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, let me explain…"

Harry explained all that had happened the past few days (except the part about being beaten, which only Draco knew about) to her and she asked dubiously, "Are you completely sure that we can trust him?"

"Pretty much yeah, if he wanted to do anything to me he could have by now and just because his father is a Death Eater it doesn't mean he is. I mean, just because Mr. Weasley is obsessed with Muggles doesn't mean Ron is."

"You've got a good point there," Mrs. Weasley said. "Alright, he can stay, BUT he must behave and we'll consider him under probation. You of all people should know that not everybody can be trusted Harry."

"Yes, I know. Thank you Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said while nudging Draco with his elbow.

"Ouch! Oh…yes. Thank you very much Mrs. Weasley for your understanding and hospitality."

"See Ron, those are the kind of manners you need!"

Ron chose to ignore that comment because, while he thought it an insult that his mother thought his manners were worse than Malfoy's, he didn't want to make her mad.

"Oh, but Harry! It's so good to see you! You must tell me- how did those Muggles treat you?" Mrs. Weasley looked at him suspiciously. "You look like you haven't eaten a good meal in a month! You're so thin! You'll have to have a big breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley gave him a bone-crushing hug and he winced. Draco gave him a sympathetic look and mouthed, "Are you okay?" as Mrs. Weasley turned back to making breakfast. Harry gave him a slight nod.

"Boys, would you please set the table? Thank you!"

After Harry's fifth helping of eggs and bacon the group went outside and collapsed on the ground.

"Well that went a lot better then I expected," Hermione said after awhile.

"You're right Hermione, I expected her to kick him out of the house before we could explain. At least your Dad wasn't home Ron."

"I know! You know Dad- he would have stunned him or something and then kicked him out and then had a heart attack when we tried to explain it!"

That comment got a few appreciative laughs from Harry and Ginny. Harry decided that he should explain the story to Ron and Ginny once more because she hadn't got to hear all of it earlier and he'd need the practice for telling other people.

"So how does that sound guys? Convincing enough?" Harry asked when he finished.

Ron said, "Yeah, I'm glad I got to hear the whole story now." Hermione nodded her head in approval.

"So…you guys want to go mess around with our broomsticks in the backyard?" Ginny proposed.

The group, except for Hermione, all agreed. So Draco and Harry ran up to Ron's room to grab their broomsticks and met the others in the backyard where Hermione was sitting and reading a book. By this time the twins had come to visit for a while and the story was retold yet again. The twins reluctantly accepted Draco and the game began.

Halfway through the game Harry noticed that everybody else had taken their shirts off. Just as he was admiring Draco's nice, defined abs, George flew up behind him.

"Come on Harry! Take your shirt off- let's see those abs." When this was said Hermione looked up interestingly at Harry. "Everyone else did Harry- you wouldn't want to feel left out."

"Ginny didn't," Harry pointed out playfully. "And I really wouldn't want her to feel left out."

"Sod Ginny, she won't care- as long as she gets to see you half naked!"

They could hear a "Hey! That's not true!" from the other end of the pitch. Ginny's brothers and Draco just laughed at her.

"Really you guys…I don't want to. Just leave me be."

"You afraid you'll look fat next to all us? Cuz really Harry, that's not the case. You're skinnier than a twig! Err…no offense or anything."

"None taken. I just don't want to." The snitch suddenly flitted above George's left ear and Harry grabbed it. "See? The game's over now anyways guys. We should probably be getting back inside now…"

And with that Harry landed on the ground with calls of "Chicken!" "Wuss!" and, his personal favorite, "Even that Macmillan bloke from Hufflepuff has more courage then you!" calling after him.

"They really don't get it, do they?" He asked himself as everyone landed and walked toward the house. "I don't have courage? Who's the one that had to face Voldemort and his Death Eaters five times?"

**!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&(**

A: And here you go, that's the end…we'll have a new chapter up soon hopefully!

L: Review, review, review! Don't give me that look, it's not that hard! Just hit that little blue button and you're all set!

A: Yes! Review please! And thanks again to **Miss Red as a Pumpkin** for betaing and just being our friend.

L: We love you hun! Thanks a bunch! See y'all next time!

A: Yeah, bye guys!


	7. Mr Weasley and some Mood Swings

A/N: Alright guys...this is Augurey. Lacerta hasn't really been paying attention to our story much so I guess I'm doing it know. My name might change soon but yeah the story will be pretty much the same. Sorry it's been so long. I actually had this chapter done a week after the one before this but my computer wasn't working and then I went away to Dance camp and then Bible camp in the Black Hills, South Dakota. After that I had the local fair up here and then yeah, I had to type it up and send it to the beta. Hugs to Miss Red as a Pumpkin! I love you hun! So...I won't keep you waiting here's the next chapter! (oh...by the way I'm changing the title on the chapter before this)**  
**

**!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()**

That evening, while Ron was beating Draco spectacularly at a game of wizard's chess, Arthur Weasley came home.

"Arthur…I have something to tell you. Please let me explain before you go and do something rash," Mrs. Weasley started.

"What is it Molly? It doesn't sound good," Mr. Weasley said wearily.

**!#$&()**

"Um…I think we should go upstairs, or at least make it halfway up before he finds out guys," Ron suggested and everyone agreed.

**!#$&()**

"Well we have a couple new guests until school starts in September. The good news is that one is Harry…and the bad news is that one is…Draco," Mrs. Weasley started.

"Harry's here? That's wonderful! Wait a minute – did you say Draco, as in Draco Malfoy is here?" Molly nodded. "What the HELL is a Malfoy doing in our house? Where is he at?" Mr. Weasley shouted.

**!#$&()**

"Er…Draco, Ron – I think now would be a good time to make ourselves scarce," Harry said and they rushed up to Ron's room, leaving Mrs. Weasley behind to explain everything and calm her husband down.

The girls and the twins met the three boys upstairs after a few minutes. They sat around and talked about Fred and George's joke shop waiting for another outburst from Mr. Weasley. When none came after several minutes, they grew curious.

"How do you think he took the news?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

"I have no idea. Should we head downstairs and see Gin?" Hermione said. Ginny agreed hesitantly and they started down the stairs. They came back about five minutes later.

"Well he took it pretty well actually, but I think Mum probably had something to do with that," Ginny started.

"Yes, but he does want to see you guys downstairs. Something about introducing himself and 'laying down the law'," Hermione said amusedly.

"Well, we're gonna get out of here now while we can. Hermione. Harry. Draco," George nodded at each.

"Yeah, see you guys later. Bye bro, by sis," Fred added before the both Apparated away with a _pop_.

"We best get this over with, you know my Dad," said Ron.

Harry agreed and they headed downstairs, Harry dragging Draco along once again. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Harry warned a nervous looking Draco again to be good. They walked into the sitting room and found Mr. Weasley sitting in an overstuffed chair. As soon as he saw the boys enter he popped up from his seat.

"Hello Ron. Harry, it's nice to see you again," Mr. Weasley began warmly. "And Mr. Malfoy, it's, uh, good to see that you're choosing not to follow the same path as your father."

"Er…yes, but please, call me Draco."

"Yes, well I expect everyone to be on their best behavior this summer. If there's any funny business, any at all then there will be sever punishment. Draco, you are here because my wife and Harry seem to think you're trustworthy. I have yet to make an opinion."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Harry and Draco chanted simultaneously.

"Well, that's all. I hope to get to know you better Draco, and I hope that you will have a fun summer."

"Don't worry Dad, we'll make sure he does," Ron said.

"Why does knowing that make me feel even worse?" Mr. Weasley asked teasingly.

"Perhaps because my older brothers are Fred and George," Ron replied slyly, earning a few chuckles all around.

"Well you boys get back to whatever it was you were doing. Supper will be done soon, though. Please tell the girls," Mr. Weasley insisted.

The boys ran back up to Ron's room, only stopping on the way to tell Hermione and Ginny about supper. When they reached his room Ron sat down on a bed as Harry and Draco noticed there were only two beds in the room and no room for another. They glanced at each other for a moment and then Harry nodded his agreement.

"Er, there's really no room for another bed guys, so, um, er…yeah. I don't know," Ron squirmed uncomfortably.

"It's okay Ron – Draco and I had to sleep in the same bed a t Privet Drive because Draco was sore from his long flight and couldn't sleep on the floor," Harry explained.

"I was not sore! You were the one…er, right nevermind. Yeah, I was sore and exhausted and Harry just _couldn't _sleep on the floor," Draco covered.

"Well, alright. But you guys aren't into each other or anything are you? I'll take that as a no," Ron said with relief when seeing their (kind of pretend) looks of horror and disgust. "Right, well I reckon it's time for supper. I think I hear Mum calling."

As Ron went ahead Harry pulled Draco back. "You almost blew it for me back there! Draco, please, please, please don't tell anyone about my uncle okay? Absolutely no one. They'll go for revenge and I don't want that. Especially don't tell Remus, okay?"

"Remus Lupin?" Harry nodded. "Okay, you're secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone unless you tell me to. I won't even talk about it until you're ready and want to," Draco sealed his promise with a tight embrace that nearly squeezed the life out of Harry.

"Right, I thought I told you never to do that again," Harry said to an anxious looking Draco.

"Well, I – I thought since last night, hey why are you laughing?"

"I was just kidding! You take everything so seriously. Come on, let's get down there before someone notices how long it's taking us."

"Yeah sure," Draco said as they started down the stairs. "Mmm, smells like chicken!"

"I guess you like chicken then," Harry said, quite amused.

Draco glared at him as they walked into the kitchen and took the two empty seats. Mrs. Weasley started passing around the dishes and talk turned to the Quidditch World Cup. While Draco and Ron were arguing over who they thought would win Harry sat and picked at his food. Hermione seemed to be the only one who noticed that he wasn't eating much. At that time Ron elbowed him in the ribs asking for agreement and she saw him wince slightly in pain. Just as she was about to ask if he was okay she saw Draco flash Harry a worried look followed by a sympathetic one. When she saw Harry mouth "I'm alright" to Draco she really got curious.

"Harry are you alright? You're not eating much," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess."

"Oh, okay."

He smiled his thanks at her for not pushing the subject and tuned everyone out so he could think for a while. He knew he needed to eat but he hadn't really had much of an appetite since last term. It was his fault Sirius had been killed no matter what anybody said. God, he missed Sirius so much. Why did he have to go just as we were getting to know each other? Why?

"Harry? Supper's through, do you want to go back upstairs?" Draco interrupted his thoughts.

"Er, yeah. Thanks for the wonderful meal Mrs. Weasley. Come on you guys, let's go up to Ron's room," Harry said, snapping out of his momentary depression.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron went upstairs to Ron's room. Harry and Hermione sat on one bed and Ron and Draco, who were becoming fast friends, sat on the other.

"This sure is different, isn't it? Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy becoming friends after all these years? I never would have guessed," Hermione whispered up to Harry.

"I know, look at them talking about Quidditch like old friends. Well, what's done is done I guess."

"Hey Harry!" Ron called over.

"Yeah?"

"How come you were being so shy about taking your shirt off when we were playing Quidditch earlier? I hope you don't think you're too fat, cuz I could probably see your ribs you're so skinny."

"Er, I just didn't feel like it okay? I just didn't want to. Plus, the game was pretty much over anyways."

"Oh come on Harry, don't be a chicken. You're in Gryffindor for Pete's sake! Where's your courage?"

"**I** don't have courage Ron? **I **don't have courage? Who's had to face Voldemort five bloody times? Who's had to lose people close to them? Who's got a Dark Lord after him? Who does the Wizarding World think is a deranged freak? Who has no bloody family because of bloody Tom Riddle?" Harry shouted at Ron, taking deep breaths afterwards to calm himself.

Everyone looked thoroughly shocked at Harry's outburst. After a few minutes Harry looked a bit more calm but then he burst into tears.

"Shh, it's okay Harry. It'll be okay. You can cry now. It's okay, you'll be okay. Just let it all out." Hermione said soothingly while rocking him back and forth.

"He's all I had left. All I had left Hermione. I miss him so much. I loved him so much and I never got to tell him. It's not fair Hermione, it's just not fair!" Harry managed between sobs.

"Shh, I know Harry, I know. We'll get through this okay? We'll all get through this together, all of us."

"Yeah Harry, we're here for you man, okay? If you ever need to vent your anger or talk or anything we'll be here for you. Anytime," Ron added.

"Thanks guys, for everything. I'm sorry I yelled at you guys and took you for granted last year. I'm sorry I yelled at you tonight too Ron. What a great friend I must be," he said sarcastically.

"Harry you're a great friend to both me and Ron. We understood last year and we do now. It's a hard time right now, especially for you."

"You guys must think I'm soft because of this," he said, wiping tears away. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"That's fine Harry, we don't mind, really we don't. We're all your friends and we're here for you," Hermione said and Ron and Draco nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, it's been a long day guys. We should probably be getting to bed," Draco suggested.

Everybody agreed and told Hermione good night as she went to Ginny's room. The boys got into their pajamas and shut out the lights. Harry and Draco curled up together in the same bed. After a few minutes they heard Ron snoring.

Draco turned around to face Harry and started running his hands up the other boy's sides and arms. Harry shivered. "Draco we really shouldn't. Ron could wake up," he whispered.

"Not if we're quiet."

"Do you really think we can be?"

"Well…maybe."

"That doesn't sound promising. Let's just stop and not risk it, please. I really don't wanna have to answer any awkward questions tonight."

"Alright, you win," Draco said. With a defeated sigh he flipped back over and they got comfortable again. After a few minutes they were both in a deep sleep.

**!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()**

Well there you have it! I hoped you liked...Review if you did...or if you didn't. Tell me what's good and what's bad. I take flames!


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: sorry it took so long, i've been gone all of sept and oct and had lots of homework. I'll post more at the beginning of the next chapter- just wanted to get this out quick. I love you all! Augurey **

**!#$&() **

**Chapter 8**

Draco woke with a start. He looked around trying to figure out what had startled him. He heard moaning and looked down at Harry's sleeping figure. He looked restless and troubled. Draco realized then that's where the moaning was coming from.

"No, no, not Sirius! No! Please, no!" Harry cried out in his sleep.

"Harry, Harry! Wake up! Come on Harry, wake up!" Draco shook him.

Harry sat bolt upright in bed and looked around, having been startled out of his nightmare. It was the same one as always, where he saw Sirius falling through the veil. He lay back down completely drained, only then seeing Draco watching him worriedly.

"Er, Harry? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It was just a stupid dream. Nothing to worry about. I'll be fine.

"It looked more like a nightmare, are you sure you're okay? If you need anything Harry, I'm here for you."

"No, no. I'll be fine. But thanks anyways. Let's go back to sleep."

Harry lay awake long after he heard Draco snoring again. He couldn't fall asleep partly because of the nightmare and partly because of the pain of Draco on his biggest bruises. Three people had caused him so much pain. Voldemort had killed his parents and was now coming after him, Bellatrix Lestrange had killed his godfather, and Uncle Vernon had beaten him everyday and made his life a living hell. One day he would get all of them back, he knew it. After he had no more to think of he fell into a light sleep.

**!#$&()-**

Draco woke up early the next morning and found Harry still sleeping. He glanced over to the other bed and saw Ron laying spread-eagle across the bed and snoring loudly. He got up, grabbed some clothes and walked down the hall in search of the bathroom. When he found it he took a steaming hot shower and got dressed.

He walked back into Ron's room just in time to see Ron launch himself at Harry.

"Ron! Don't!" he shouted, but he was too late.

**!#$&()-**

"Ahh!" Harry was brutally awakened when Ron landed on him. "Ohh, that hurts," he moaned.

"Ron! Get off him," Draco growled.

Hearing Draco's deadly voice, Ron jumped off with a confuse look on his face. "What's wrong? That doesn't usually hurt you does it Harry? Are you okay?"

"Ugh. I'm fine, it's just that I'm sore from sharing a small bed and Quidditch and everything."

"I'm really sorry Harry, I should have known. I won't do it again. I'll just dump a bucket of water on you instead."

"That sounds _so_ much better Ron. No, really thought, it's okay. Just make sure you remember not to do it again."

"Alright. I'm gonna go take a shower before breakfast…see you guys later," Ron grabbed a towel and some clothes and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"He Harry, you okay? That must've hurt," said Draco as he sat lightly on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm a little sore but I guess I can live with it. I'll be fine in a few minutes- it's not like I'm not used to it by now," Harry said painfully.

Harry slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He leaned over and gave Draco a peck on the lips, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. Are you taking a shower this morning or not?"

"No, I just took one last night. I need to change thought- don't watch, okay?"

"Alright."

Harry stood up tentatively and walked over to his trunk. He put on a new set of clothes for the coming day and turned back around to tell Draco he could look again.

"You have a really cute butt, you know that?" Draco said seriously.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to look!"

"I just couldn't help it. You _are_ my sexy boyfriend."

"Fine, no more cute butt for you."

"Aww…please? I'm sorry Harry!"

"Maybe later, let's go to breakfast. I'm sure everyone else is down there already anyways."

They started down the stairs. When they got about halfway down Draco said, "Mmm, bacon!"

"I guess you really like your meats, huh? Chicken last night, bacon this morning. I wonder what it will be next," Harry said playfully.

"Oh shut up, I'm hungry. I need my food, I'm a growing boy you know," Draco patted his stomach.

"Growing boy? Wow Draco, you really listen to your Mommy a lot don't you?" Harry dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen before Draco could hit him for that one.

A few seconds later Draco walked in glaring at Harry, "I'll get you for that one, I swear I will Potter."

"Oh, very scary Malfoy. What are you going to do, turn me into some meat?"

"Now boys! Calm down, we're trying to eat some breakfast," Mrs. Weasley interrupted sternly. "Draco, would you like some eggs and toast?"

"I think he would prefer the bacon, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a twinkle in his eye. "Alright, alright I'm done," he added hastily after seeing Draco's murderous look.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in peace for everybody except Harry, that is. He still had problems eating because of Sirius's death. No matter what anyone said he still thought it was his fault and he was very depressed. He was just good at hiding it, no one ever noticed- except, of course, Hermione.

'_He still isn't eating much,'_ she thought to herself. _'It's not good for him- he needs strength. He better get over his problems with Sirius, and fast or he's going to starve himself.'_

"So, everyone up for another game of Quidditch today?" asked Ron.

"Er, Ron…I don't know if you've noticed but there is quite a storm going on. I don't fancy playing in this weather. Maybe we should just wait until tomorrow," Harry suggested.

"I guess you're right. Okay, chess then. Who am I gonna win against today? Draco?"

"Yeah, I'll play you Ron, but don't be too sure about winning."

"Oh we'll see, we'll see."

The two raced to the sitting room with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny following behind slowly. That day was spent in the comfort of friends. After Ron beat Draco at chess, much to everyone else's amusement, they took turns playing each other and only stopped for a lunch of sandwiches. They had a good time catching up on what had happened since the end of last term.

"Kids! Suppertime!" called Mrs. Weasley. "Wash up and come eat! There's plenty of food."

The sat down to the table and had a meal of lamb roast with potatoes on the side. It was so good that everyone took multiple servings and even Harry couldn't resist eating a plateful. After dinner they went back to the sitting room and talked some more in front of the fireplace.

"Well, you guys I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight everyone!" said Harry.

Harry walked up to Ron's room and saw Hedwig there. "Hey girl, I don't have many jobs for you now that Sirius is gone. You can go hunt if you want." Harry waited until she flew out the window to start changing into his pajamas.

He had managed to change into his bottoms and had just taken his shirt off when the door creaked open and he heard a gasp. Ginny was standing at the door and staring at his chest and stomach with a horrified look on her face. Harry let out a sigh.

"H-H-Harry?"

"Ginny, it's not as bad as it looks. In fact, they even look smaller than they did a few days ago."

"S-Smaller Harry? They're huge!" she walked towards him. "No, they're not as bas they look are they? They're worse."

Harry shifted uncomfortably and then said, "No, they're fine Ginny, really. They'll be gone in a few days. I'm fine."

"No, this isn't fine Harry! Don't even try to tell me it's fine! Those bruises are huge and I can tell you're in a lot of pain. There's only one thing that could have given you these bruises though- your uncle beat you didn't he?"

"Ginny, I'm fine. It's none of your business, okay? Just stay out of it."

"It's not my business Harry? It sure as hell is my business. You're my friend Harry, when a friend is getting beaten by his uncle and is left with bruises like this it is my business. And you better damn well know this is bad."

"Yeah, I know Ginny. I'm dealing with it and I AM FINE!"

"You're dealing with it Harry? How are you dealing with it? By not telling anyone who can help you and heal you?"

"I don't need to be healed- they'll go away on their own, eventually."

"Oh my god. Dumbledore sent a letter to them didn't he. Your uncle found out your godfather couldn't check up on you anymore so he decided to beat you. Harry…you didn't tell anyone because you thought you deserved it didn't you? Because you think it's your fault Sirius is gone, don't you?"

Harry turned his head the other way, tears forming in his emerald green eyes. He looked so vulnerable, the site made Ginny's heart break. Her anger had disappeared and she spoke softly now.

"My god Harry, I was right. It's not your fault though Harry! You didn't kill him! It wasn't your fault you couldn't learn Occulemency- Snape made it pretty damn hard for you. And Dumbledore, that git, wouldn't teach you."

"I know Ginny, I know. And I miss him so much. But, I have my own way of dealing with these bruises, okay? Just don't tell ANYONE. Don't tell _anyone_ about this, you hear?"

"If that's what you really want Harry, but I think you should tell someone."

"Thanks Ginny, but not yet. Goodnight," he hugged her, sending her to her room and breathing a sigh of relief when the door clicked closed behind her. He got in to bed, completely exhausted and thinking about what Ginny had said.


End file.
